


Dressing the Part

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea prepares Mycroft for a day at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing the Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



> Criticism: Welcome

If Anthea hadn't made a judgement call and done the purchasing herself, her professionality might have been more than slightly threatened by the sight of her employer stepping into their shared offices in jeans and a hoodie. He cleared his throat and she stood, facing him. For a long moment punctuated by the ticking of the clock on the wall they stood staring at each other until Anthea raised an eyebrow in question. He raised one back.

Anthea looked down at her phone, privately impressed by Mycroft's patience with Detective Inspector Lestrade's perpetual lateness with his daughter. Anthea's own personal time management had been as carefully cultivated as everything else about her shared work with Mycroft Holmes. It seemed only yesterday that each minute of Mycroft's day was assigned, scheduled, structured, even structured to allow the occasionally chaos of Sherlock Holmes. Nothing was missed, that is until the evening Mycroft quietly abstained himself from tea at the Diogenes, and, slowly over time, the empty blocks of time began accumulating, here and there, around one D.I.'s schedule in particular. And so they waited, in companionable syncronicity while Anthea reviewed a morning report on her phone and Mycroft sent a text.

Chaos in the form of a little girl pursued by her father could be heard stomping down the hallway, with the more sedate pace of security following behind. Anthea returned Detective Inspector Lestrade's fatigued but happy smile as he turned the door just as a small hurricane rushed her employer.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

She watched the Detective Inspector's eyebrows raise in slow appraisement and his eyes widen as he turned to her employer, glancing back at her helplessly, and Anthea smiled to herself.

"Daddy promised you'd take us to the park with the duck pond and the geese, the mean ones," the girl, Rose, was saying. "Also it's raining."

"Did he?" Mycroft lifted her onto his hip with only a little hesitation. "Very well."

Lestrade was mostly recovered by the time Mycroft was allowed to turn his attention to him. "Sorry we're late again. You look, um...-"

"Ready to go. Let's go," Rose complained.

Mycroft nodded to Anthea on the way out, already looking a little overwhelmed. She waited, fingers poised over her phone, while Lestrade lingered awkwardly. "I went shopping," she explained when it seemed unlikely that he was going to say anything.

"Oh," Lestrade said and edged toward the door, embarrassed. "Good one. See you."

"See you."


End file.
